mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Megumi Hayashibara
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|active = 1986–present|status = Active|children = 1}} (born March 30, 1967) is a Japanese seiyū, singer, radio personality, and lyricist from Tokyo. She is currently affiliated with Aksent. Her nicknames include: Megu-san, Megu-nee, Bara-san, Kakka, and Daijin. She is best known for her roles in Ranma ½ (as Ranma Saotome (female voice)), Neon Genesis Evangelion (as Rei Ayanami), Cowboy Bebop (as Faye Valentine), Slayers (as Lina Inverse), Detective Conan (as Ai Haibara), Pokémon (as Musashi/Jessie of Team Rocket), and Shaman King (as Anna Kyoyama). She is also a fully qualified and registered nurse.http://www.starchild.co.jp/artist/hayashi/megumi/index.html Biography Megumi Hayashibara was born on March 30, 1967 in Tokyo, Japan. She studied at a Catholic school, and at one point was bullied in fifth grade. She was an active club member and participated in the Badminton, Biology, Broadcasting, Drama, and English clubs. She played the role of Alice in an English language production of Alice in Wonderland. Despite qualifying as a nurse, she has never been employed in a nursing position. On March 30, 1998, she married.http://www.ex.org/3.2/09-news.html On January 10, 2004, she announced on her radio show that she was pregnant with her first child. On June 28 of the same year, she gave birth to a daughter. Voice acting On the same day as submitting the application for nursing school, she went to a book store and found an advert offering free anime voice acting auditions at Arts Vision. Several months after submitting a demo tape, she received a confirmation of passing the first stage of the audition, and eventually decided to continue training as a nurse while doing voice acting. After a year of voice actor training, Hayashibara was chosen to voice small roles on Maison Ikkoku. Initially, she had difficulty with her lines and had to redo many lines after the main recording sessions. Hayashibara later auditioned for Ranma ½ expecting to be cast as Akane Tendo, but was cast as the female half of Ranma Saotome instead. In 1993 and 1995, Hayashibara was a guest at Anime America. At the 1995 event, she decided to give a speech in English after believing the translation at the 1993 event did not reflect what she had said. In 1995, Hayashibara provided the voice of Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion, a role referred to as "innovative casting". DJ While at nursing school, she started a temporary job as a DJ at a local ice skating rink. After becoming better known as a voice actress, she was given her own Radio show, "Heartfull Station". After 17 shows, the broadcasting station cancelled the show and other anime related programming to concentrate on traditional music. However, 6 months later, Hayashibara started a new radio show at another broadcaster. Music career Writing Hayashibara wrote a series of comics for Anime V magazine, with artwork by Sakura Asagi. The comics, known as "Megumi Toons", talked about her personal life and career. The individual chapters were collected into the book , which has been reprinted several times. Hayashibara has also contributed two columns to Newtype magazine;'' Aitakute Aitakue,'' and'' Speaking in Character.'' Aitakute Aitakute is a series of interviews conducted by Hayashibara with people from all walks of life. Three compilations of the column have been published.'' Speaking in Character'' has been translated into English for Newtype USA. Roles Major roles are in bold Television animation 1986 * Maison Ikkoku (voice-acting debut) (Various small roles) 1988 * Osomatsu-kun (Todomatsu) * Wataru (Himiko Shinobibe) 1989 * Ranma ½ (Ranma Saotome (female)) * Alfred J. Kwak (Alfred J. Kwak) * Madō King Granzort (Guriguri, Enuma) * Patlabor: The TV Series (Momoko Sakurayama) 1990 * Video Girl Ai (Ai) * Samurai Pizza Cats (Chomoranma #1/2) * Tensai Bakabon (Bakabon) * YuYu Hakusho (Fukumen, Genkai (young)) 1991 * Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids (Seira) * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh (Yū Izumi, Ruruko Himeki, Faruzebu, Kozue Yamaguchi, Hichō's mother, Yoppā's mother) 1992 * Flanders no Inu, Boku no Patrasche (Nero) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Mory) * Tekkaman Blade (Aki) 1993 * Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer (Hiromi Tachibana) 1994 * Blue Seed (Momiji Fujimiya) * Christmas in January (Mizuki) * Magical Princess Minky Momo (Momo) * Tico of the Seven Seas (Nanami Simpson) 1995 * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari, Penpen, Unit 01) * Slayers (Lina Inverse) * Dragon Ball Z (Blind boy who meets Majin Buu) * Sorcerer Hunters (Tira Misu) 1996 * Detective Conan (Haibara Ai, Akako Koizumi) * Saber Marionette (Lime) 1997 * Pokémon (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket, Ash's Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Goldeen) 1998 * Shadow Skill 影技 (Elle Regu) * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (Atsuko Natsume) * Cowboy Bebop (Faye Valentine) * Cyber Team in Akihabara (Tsubame Otorii) * Donkey Kong Country (Diddy Kong) * Lost Universe (Canal Vorfeed) 2000 * Love Hina (Haruka Urashima) 2001 * Shaman King (Anna Kyoyama, Opacho) * Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Marone Bluecarno) 2002 * Cheeky Angel (Megumi Amatsuka) * Pokémon Chronicles (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) 2003 * Pokémon: Advanced Generation ([[List of Pokémon anime characters#Jessie, James, and Meowth|'Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket']], Hoenn Pokédex, Mudkip) * Di Gi Charat Nyo! (Piyoko) * Hitsuji no Uta (Chizuna Takashiro) 2004 * Sgt. Frog (Rei Ayanami (episode 48)) 2006 * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket, Ash's Chimchar) 2008 * Slayers Revolution (Lina Inverse) 2009 * Slayers Evolution-R (Lina Inverse) OVA * 3×3 Eyes (Pai) * Macross Plus (Lucy Macmillan) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Christina Mackenzie) * Riding Bean (Carrie) Theater animation * Clockwork Island Adventure (Honey Queen) * Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (Ai Haibara) * Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Elmer's Adventure: My Father's Dragon (Boris the Dragon) * The End of Evangelion (Rei Ayanami) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Rei Ayanami) * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (Rei Ayanami) * Hashire Melos! (Clair) * Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Fantasy - (Hello Kitty) * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (Kyala) * Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (Maria) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Christina Mackenzie) * Paprika (Doctor Atsuko "Paprika" Chiba) * Pokémon: The First Movie (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon 3: The Movie (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon 4Ever (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon Heroes (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket, Latias) * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket, Absol) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Project A-ko (Ume) * Riding Bean (Carrie) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (Himeko Nayotake) * Tenchi Muyo! in Love (Achika Masaki) Video games * Detective Conan: Tsuioku no Mirajiyu (Ai Haibara) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Shantotto) * Hebereke series (Hebe) * Knuckle Heads (Christine Myao) * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (Lemina Ausa) * Macross VF-X2 (Suzie Newtlet) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (Mana Kirishima, Rei Ayanami, Pen Pen) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Latias, Gardevoir) Dubbing roles * Amélie (Amélie Poulain) * Batman:The Animated Series (Batgirl/Barbra Gordon) * Bright Lights, Big City (Amanda) * Chaotic (Takinom) * Danny Phantom (Sam Mansons, Valerie Gray) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Crysta) * Full House (Aaron Bailey) * My Dog Skip (Willie Morris) * My Girl (Thomas James Sennett) * Peanuts ("Charlie Brown") specials (Marcie) * Robbie the Reindeer (Donner) * Scream (Casey Becker) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (René Picard) * True Lies (Dana Tasker) * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (Leila) * Henry VIII 2003 TV Series and The Other Boleyn Girl (Anne Boleyn and Mary Boleyn) Drama CD * Akihabara Dennou Gumi as Tsubame * Bakuretsu Hunters as Tira Misu * Bannou Bunka Nekomusume as Natsume Atsuko * Dancing Whispers as Miifa * GS Mikami Gokuraku Daisakusen!! as DJ * Jungle de Ikou as Ongo * Kodomotachi ha Yoru no Juunin as Yumi * Lamune & 40 DX as Mountain Dew Gold * Lips the Agent as Yuu and Winter Fairy * Love Hina as Urashima Haruka * Mujintou Monogatari as Kurashima Saori * Neon Genesis Evangelion as Ayanami Rei * PopFul Mail Paradise 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 as Mail * Popful Mail The Next Generation as Mail * RG Veda as Ashura * Shadow Skill as El Lag * Shaman King Osorezan revoir as Anna Kyouyama * Shaman King Osorezan revoir Au revoir as Anna Kyouyama * Slayers Extra as Lina Inverse * Slayers Nextra as Lina Inverse * Slayers Premium as Lina Inverse * Slayers vs. Orphen as Lina Inverse * Shiroi Ashita da Roketto Dan as Musashi (Jessie) * SM Girls Saber Marionette J/R as Lime * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko as Madoka Midou * Tokyo Juliette as Ayase Minori References External links * megumi HOUSE (Official website - Japanese) * Megumi Hayashibara voice roles at Hitoshi Doi's seiyu database * Jmusic.fr.tc biographie et discographie, section jmusic (fr) * * * * J-pop.com profile Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Japanese nurses Category:People from Tokyo Category:1967 births Category:Living people ar:ميغومي هاياشيبارا cv:Мегуми Хаяçибара cs:Megumi Hajašibara de:Megumi Hayashibara es:Megumi Hayashibara fr:Megumi Hayashibara ko:하야시바라 메구미 id:Megumi Hayashibara it:Megumi Hayashibara he:מגומי האיאשיבארה hu:Hajasibara Megumi ja:林原めぐみ pl:Megumi Hayashibara pt:Megumi Hayashibara ru:Хаясибара, Мэгуми tl:Megumi Hayashibara th:เมงุมิ ฮายาชิบาระ uk:Хаясібара Меґумі vi:Hayashibara Megumi zh:林原惠 Category:Arts Vision Category:Seiyu from Tokyo